1. Field
This relates generally to instant messaging via a network, such as the Internet or an intranet, and in particular, instant messaging between two or more users of disparate instant messaging providers.
2. Description of Related Art
Instant messaging technology generally enables two or more participants to communicate over a computer network, such as the Internet or an internet (e.g., a private network), in more or less real time. Typically, each participant uses a client computer system to send and receive messages (including, e.g., text, voice, files, and the like) via a user interface. Each client computer in communication is connected via a network to a common instant messaging service provider and connection server. The connection server receives and processes messages from participants, including by forwarding them to the client systems of the other participants for display. The connection server may also be configured to send messages on behalf of the system, such as to inform participants that a fellow participant has disconnected or logged off.
Typically, instant messaging application software is installed at each client system to enable the client system to be used as an instant messaging client. The instant messaging software may be made available for download, for example, from a web page accessible via the Internet. A user invokes this software on the client system in order to communicate by instant messaging with one or more other participants. The client side application software typically establishes a connection between the client system and the connection server and either automatically logs the user into the connection server or prompts the user to enter the information necessary to log in, such as a user name and password. The user may then communicate by means of instant messaging with one or more other users who are logged into the instant messaging system at that time.
There are several known instant messaging systems and service providers, such as MSN® Messenger, Yahoo!® Messenger, AOL® Instant Messenger (“AIM”), and the like. Generally, a client using one of the instant messaging systems is unable to exchange instant messages with a client using a different instant messaging system because most instant messaging services (or service providers) use proprietary solutions. For example, a client using MSN® Messenger may typically communicate with other clients using the same system, e.g., the same instant messaging provider, but is unable to communicate with clients using other instant messaging service providers, such as Yahoo!® Messenger.
Accordingly, it is desirable to allow communication and interoperability between two or more networks for instant messaging systems. Further, it is desirable to provide presence indicators and buddy list information for participants associated with one or more external networks and instant messaging providers.